Take the Shot
by theblacklist2
Summary: Lizzie must protect Red by taking an important shot.. Light Lizzington BUT definitely there ofc.


Hello! I might do another chapter for this of a more badass Lizzie (Cause that's what she is!) but i hope you enjoy this!

**Disclaimer: Two shows for this one The Blacklist..and i also used the idea of this fic from the show Chuck (Loved that show!) and i think i used like a line or two from it. I own neither. **

**Excited for the new epp tomorrow! Hate that it's a mid finale..that's not cool! :O**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Ressler very slowly placed his gun on the ground, and lifted his hands in the air in a reluctant surrender. He hated being disarmed, especially for the sake of Reddington. Even though he did continued to owe Reddington for saving his leg, and he was under strict orders from Cooper to make sure both the chip and Reddington came to no harm, he couldn't stand giving in. He wasn't sure where Dembe was or Agent Keen, but he hoped they'd hurry up because he wasn't entirely sure of their target's motive. Her grip wrapped around Red's chest tightly, and Red's usual calm, calculated smirk was non-existent. Zuana, the woman holding Red hostage, was no amateur.

"Let him go."

"The chip," A nasally voice left the woman's dark, red lips and Ressler watched as Red's face contorted into a sort of grimace. It was obvious Red wanted to comment, to tell her to tone her pitch down a little, but he must have decided against it when the butt of her gun pressed harder into the skin of his neck. Ressler frowned, his head nodding once as he gestured to his pant pocket where he had the chip secured in a small case. He cursed Reddington silently, knowing they should have called for backup before entering like he suggested. This would be the last time he'd let Reddington make any vital decisions.

The woman nodded back to him, allowing Ressler to drop one hand and retrieve the chip.

* * *

Lizzie took a careful step forward, her gun in a steady, determined grip as she made her way through the now evacuated building. Ressler wasn't replying through her earpiece and she hadn't seen Red, or Dembe, since entering the building. Earlier on, she was huffing about in the getaway van when Red had explicitly told her (and all others present) that he didn't want her to come in. He said it was far too dangerous, that this woman was not to be trusted. Lizzie, however, fumed about in a not so graceful manner until he was willing to let her go. She didn't know what his problem was recently, always hesitant to let her take on risky jobs and far more relaxed when Ressler or Navabi took her place. She had ended up in hospital twice, which could, mostly likely was, the reasoning behind him wanting to keep her in bubble wrap. Still, he had no right and she wouldn't let him have his way again. Ressler, thank god for Ressler, agreed with her. It was her job! And she wouldn't be treated like an incompetent child.

She rounded the corner and let out a mute gasp when she spotted Dembe lying on the floor. Checking the area to make sure it was safe, she quickly made her way over to him.

"Dembe," She breathed out, rolling him over and checking for any signs of blood or injuries. She watched his chest rise and fall and sighed in relief when there was no blood, just a deep, purple bruise forming on his upper cheek. She checked his pulse to make sure it was strong enough, then got to her feet.

"I said the chip!" A voice screamed, and Lizzie instantly recognized it as Zuana's voice. The same voice from the previous night as she watched and listened to countless video feeds at Red's place. She pulled off her ankle boots, left them next to Dembe, and took small, quiet steps towards the voice. Her breathing remained controlled despite her worry for both Ressler and Red. She knew they could handle themselves but she had never seen Dembe out cold before.

* * *

Zuana was getting agitated, so Ressler slowly put one hand in his pocket and pulled out the small casing. He opened the case, pulled out the chip, twirled it between his forefinger and thumb, then crouched down, placed the chip on the ground and slid it across the tiled floor.

"There. Now let him go."

The woman kept her gun in place, and her eyes firmly on Ressler as she bent down to pick up the chip. She forced Red down with her, then once in her hand, she stuffed the chip in her pocket and took a step back.

"Sorry. He's coming with me."

"I don't recall that being part of the deal," Red commented.

She dug the gun harder into the side of his neck. "Step back with me."

**_I've got her._**

Ressler listened as Lizzie's voice came through his earpiece. About time, he wanted to reply, but instead let the corner of his lip curve up into a confident smile. This woman was not getting away and this was the only outcome Ressler would allow.

"Let him go," Ressler repeated.

The woman narrowed her eyes, Ressler's smile forcing her to retreat quicker, and pull Red closer against her chest. "Hurry up," She seethed into Red's ear, the pressure of the gun forcing his head to tilt to the side.

"You got it?" Ressler said out loud, keeping his gaze on the woman.

Lizzie, hidden behind the arch way and behind Ressler, aimed her gun at the woman's head. Her hands were steady and she knew she could easily make a clean shot.

"Yeah, I got it."

She kept her eyes focused on the middle of Zuana's forehead, her finger settling on the trigger. Just as she was about to take the shot, Red made eye contact with her. He automatically smiled despite the position he was in, and he seemed relieved she had a gun. Maybe even relieved to see her at all. She bet he was glad he had allowed her to come along after all. Lizzie focussed again and was milliseconds away from pulling the trigger, when a sudden thought crossed her mind.

What if she missed?

That wouldn't happen, her mind argued with the intrusive thought. She'd done this shot before. She had been training a lot recently, especially after the day Red entered her life. She had made sure to spend more and more time at the gun range.

"Take it." Ressler said a little louder, wondering why Lizzie's gun hadn't already fired. The woman was getting further away and while Lizzie was still capable of the shot, she shouldn't waste valuable time.

Lizzie felt her heart pick up in speed as it hammered against her chest. Ressler's pressuring rattling her even more. If she went wrong with this shot she'd hit Red. She'd kill him. She quickly blinked and readjusted her grip on the gun. Red wasn't looking at her anymore and she wondered if he noticed her hesitation. Would he move his head to the side? What if her aim was off? Her hands were clammy now, and when they started to shake, and the aim of her gun wavered between the woman's head and Red's head, she knew she was in trouble.

"Take the shot!" Ressler yelled out, and Zuana finally noticed Lizzie, giving her an almost challenging look, as she retreated back faster towards the back entrance with Red.

"Keen take the shot!" Ressler shouted his order loudly and Lizzie's eyes stung with unwanted tears as her hands fumbled with the gun. Zuana was almost free and she couldn't take the shot. Lizzie couldn't take the shot. The sound of a gun firing had Liz almost jump out of her skin. Zuana's eyes widened, her grip slackened instantly, and she fell to the floor with a heavy thump. Red remained frozen in place, in one piece, upright and safe.

Navabi walked from behind Lizzie, as she tucked her gun into the back of her pants. She gave Liz a fleeting look, then turned her attention back to Zuana lying dead on the floor, a clean gunshot wound in her forehead.

"If you want the job done right. You do it yourself." Navabi commented.

Lizzie took a cautious step out from behind the wall and stood rooted to the floor. The gun in her hand feeling heavy and unnatural. She was both shocked and embarrassed from her inability to take the shot, and have Navabi take it instead from even further away. Ressler turned to her after taking back the microchip, but he didn't say anything.

She swallowed awkwardly, a big lump forming in her throat, and she was pleased, but a little frightened when Red didn't pay her any attention.

* * *

Lizzie walked into the office she shared with Ressler to pick up her coat and bag before leaving for home. Their quick meeting with Cooper went well and no one had brought up the fact she almost let Zuana escape, with both the chip and Reddington. The tension was almost unbearable however, that Lizzie herself, almost told Cooper the truth. As she put on her coat and threw her handbag over her shoulder, Ressler still hadn't acknowledge her.

"Look, I know I stuffed up today." She said, standing in front of his desk. "I hesitated momentarily, but it won't happen again."

"It was an easy shot, Keen."

"I know," She replied. "But she was movin-"

"No, it wasn't that." He interrupted, looking up at her. "You can't let your emotions get in the way."

Her jaw dropped, "My emotions?" She asked defensively. "What do you mean my emotions?"

"If it had been anyone else there, Liz, you would have taken that shot."

She swallowed, not letting herself believe him. "That's not true."

"It's true and you know it. Hell, even he knows it." Ressler replied with a small huff, looking away from her again and shuffling through the papers on his desk.

"I-" Lizzie didn't know what to say. She shook her head. "It won't happen again," she replied evenly, moving her bag strap up her shoulder and giving him a quick farewell before leaving. He didn't reply and she didn't expect him to.

* * *

"Agent Keen," Dembe greeted as she exited the lift into the car park. He stood by Reddington's car but the back door, where Red usually sat inside, remained closed.

"Dembe," She greeted, giving him the once over. "Are you OK?" She asked, staring at the slight swelling on his cheek.

"I'm fine, thank you." He replied, and Lizzie swore she saw a little embarrassment in his smile. Welcome to the club, she felt like replying. "Raymond would like to speak with you."

"Um," She hesitated, as Dembe opened the back door for her. It was obvious he, or Red, for that matter wouldn't take no for an answer. She sighed tiredly, wanting to just go home and curl up in a ball, but she nodded and climbed into the empty back seat. "Where is he?"

"He's waiting for you at his place."

The journey to Red's house was quiet. Lizzie rested her head against the car window and her eyes fell close soon into the drive. It wasn't until Dembe opened the back door, and softly called her name that she woke up. She smiled at him lightly and followed him to the front door.

"He should be in the sitting room," Dembe nodded as he unlocked the door and stood back to let her through.

"Uh Dembe," she replied quietly, walking through then turning to look at him. "Is he angry by any chance?"

Dembe shook his head. "I do not know."

"Right," She nodded, unsure of what she was even planning on doing if he had said yes. "Thanks."

"Sometimes it's hard to tell when Raymonds angry."

Lizzie nodded, "Yeah."

When she entered the sitting room, Red was sitting on the couch waiting for her. He smiled at her entrance and gestured for her to take a seat. She sat down on the opposite couch and shook her head when he pointed to his drink. She clasped her hands together on her lap and stared at him. When he remained silent, but stared back at her she grew uncomfortable.

"I let my guard down," She breathed out. "I know I almost lost the chip and...and you, but I won't let it happen again."

"I didn't bring you here to discuss today's success." Red smiled, taking a sip from his wine glass.

She gawked at him. "What? Really?"

"You don't need to seem so shocked, Lizzie, really. Unless there is something you would like to talk about?"

"No."

He nodded and took another sip from his wine glass, letting the liquid wash through his teeth before swallowing. "Are you sure I can't get you a wine?"

"Why did you want me here?"

"I wanted to see if you would join me for dinner," He smiled brightly.

Lizzie's eyebrows knitted together. "What are you doing?" She asked suspiciously. "Are you playing me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because," Lizzie raised her voice. "Because I didn't take the shot today when I should have, and Ressler told me my emotions are getting in the way, and you really, honestly, have nothing to say about it? I don't believe it."

"Are your emotions getting in the way?" Red asked seriously. "Is that how you feel?"

"Wh-No. No," She stood up from the couch, and started to walk back through the opened door she had just entered through. "I'm not going to sit here and have you try to give me some stupid therapy session, Red."

Red frowned as she quickly exited the sitting room. He leaned forward in his seat and waited for the slamming of the front door. When it never came he stood from his seat, placed his wine on the tabletop and followed her. She was sitting on one of the wooden bar stools, slouched over, with her arms leaning on the marble bench top.

"I was thinking chinese," He tried, rounding the kitchen bench and watching her closely. "We could order in."

"I'm sorry for putting you in danger," she glanced up at him. "You were right, I shouldn't have been there. I should have stayed on surveillance with Navabi."

"Lizzie," He sighed. "Not wanting you to come along today-"

"And the three times before that," she answered dejectedly.

"Yes, well, all for the same reasons." He responded. "It's not because I think you are incapable of your job, Lizzie."

"Then why is it?" She asked softly, pleading for an answer to explain why she couldn't shoot her gun. Why she stood there instead, with blurry eyes and shaking hands. Although, she already knew for herself, and she had Ressler's reasoning behind it, she may as well throw salt in the wound and hear Red's opinion too.

"I've become a little over protective," He admitted with a small smile. "You've had a few close calls lately and it has...worried me to say the least, and I think because of my actions, I have unfortunately made you doubt your own confidence in yourself."

Lizzie nodded silently, her eyes falling down to her fingers pressing against the bench. "I-i need to say something." She said quietly, looking at him briefly just so she could see him nod, then returning her eyes to the bench. She took a small breath to calm herself. "I think we should stop having dinner together and all of this.."

Red raised an eyebrow, the lines on his forehead creasing. "We don't have to get Chinese, anything you like, Lizzie."

"No," She chuckled, shaking her head. "I mean, well, I think you know what I mean." She continued, looking up at him.

After some time, Red nodded, which she appreciated because he wasn't going to make her expand on it and tell him things she really couldn't. Basically, Ressler was right. She'd come to care for Red, and in that moment, where she couldn't take the shot, all she could think about was Red and her missing that vital shot.

"I understand, Lizzie, but that doesn't mean I agree with you."

"Okay," She nodded, finding it extremely difficult to look him in the eye. "Anyway, I should probably go."

"I'll have Dembe drop you home."

Lizzie didn't miss the flash of disappointment that clouded his features momentarily, but she chose to ignore it. "Thanks."

As Red walked her to the door with Dembe now in front, the doorbell rang. Lizzie gave Red a bewildered look but he only smiled in return.

"I ordered before you arrived," He told her, watching as Dembe opened the door, a young man holding two bags filled of plastic containers on the other side. After giving a generous tip, Red and Dembe rustled in both bags swapping dishes between the two. Lizzie watched both men and shook her head when Red handed her one of the bags.

"Please take it, Lizzie." He said nudging her hand gently with the bag. "I ordered far too much for Dembe and I. This is also, from your favourite Chinese place."

Lizzie took the bag from his grip. "Thank you."

Red nodded, then his voice changed into something she could only describe as 'business-like'. "Dembe and I are off on a business trip tomorrow, we will be gone for a week or two but I'll have Dembe send something through to keep the FBI occupied."

Lizzie glanced at Dembe, and she didn't say anything, neither did Red, but Dembe put down the bag of Chinese on the floor and left out the hallway.

"Two weeks is a long time," Lizzie commented casually, once it was just her and Red. "Something important?"

Red tilted his head, smiling at her curiosity. "Nothing too intriguing just tying up a few loose ends."

"I didn't realise tying up loose ends took so long."

"I didn't realise two weeks was 'so' long," He responded. "And if you don't mind me saying, it will give you some much-needed space from me. No shared dinners, no arguments over who should clean up after dinner, and no disputes over what wine is better."

She smirked, but inside her heart flipped a little because that is exactly what they do and she had come to love those nights. The nights that started as business but always ended as two people enjoying each others company. Which is exactly what had led her to care for him. To feel something for him. So, she needed to do some cooling off, they needed to go back to professional, FBI and criminal, or she would be seriously compromised.

If she isn't already.

"Well, have fun," She nodded. "And you won't even listen but be careful..because Dembe.."

"Is hurt, I know." He nodded. "This trip is danger free, Lizzie, but thank you for the concern."

She gave him a small, amused smile to tell him she didn't really believe him, but before turning to leave she quickly said, "And I'm sorry about today."

"If space is what you need-"

"I was-i was talking about Zuana.. I put your life at risk.." She swallowed uncomfortably. "I'm so sorry."

"Already forgotten." He smiled and watched her cheeks flush. "But next time, Lizzie, take the shot. You're an excellent agent."

* * *

THE END!


End file.
